


A Bottle of Whiskey In

by frutemu



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frutemu/pseuds/frutemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrian has been lusting over Gaylen for days now, and when the human is ready to try this out, the elf jumps on the opportunity.<br/>Shameless porn.  A d&d friend didn’t want to roleplay the sex scene between our characters and asked that I write it instead.  Everything was planned by dice roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bottle of Whiskey In

Darrian woke up to the man he’d been lusting over for the past four days on top of him, sucking on his collar bone.  A sharp inhale.  Body rigid.  Mind blank.  Gaylen must have noticed, because he stopped his ministration to look up.

Eyes locked.  There was nothing for a moment.  No breathing.  No thinking.  Like the air had gone still.  The whole world ceased to exist.  It was just the two of them, naked and sprawled on a bed.

Darrian jumped at him, wrapping long fingers into Gaylen’s light hair, mashing their lips together.  He tasted of the strong liquor they had just finished when Darrian passed out.  The kiss was bruising, all teeth and pressure.  And yet it wasn’t enough.  Darrian needed this pain to tell him this was real, not a drunken fantasy.

Darrian skillfully pulled Gaylen’s hair tie out, letting blond locks tumble around broad shoulders.  His fingertips pulled at his scalp as he bit the fighter’s bottom lip.  He received a harsh gasp in return, giving Darrian a chance to flip them over.  One hand stayed in the mess of thick hair.  The other dropped to Gaylen's chest, squeezing and plucking at dark nipples.

For a drunk, Darrian figured he wasn’t doing too poorly if the hard shaft pushing against his thigh was any indicator.

Unfortunately, he may have had too much to drink to actually receive an erection himself.  He was stiffening, but not nearly fast enough for his liking.  He rutted against the human's hip bone, feeling heat slowly building.

Gaylen suddenly wrenched away from the kiss, beads of saliva trailing from his swollen lips.  Darrian tried to pull him back, but the human instead latched onto his long pointed ear.  His teeth scraped against the tip sending feverish shivers down the elf's spine.  Fingers traced the shell of Darrian’s other ear.  His erection worked now.  Gaylen explored, trading between light caresses and bites, leaving Darrian in a hip jerking mess of sweat and moans.

Gaylen had done this with an elf before.

Darrian assumed Gaylen wasn’t a virgin.  The man wasn't a child, and he was attractive.  There was always the possibility he had been raised in a church that valued chastity above all else and had just now escaped its clutches.  But it was clear he hadn't, and Darrian felt more comfortable knowing he wasn't rutting against a virgin’s abdomen.

Although, if he’d known the human had an elf fetish, he would have played hard to get.

Gaylen stopped stroking with his hand to grip Darrian’s ass in both hands, kneading, massaging, squeezing.  Darrian shoved his arm in between them and grasping Gaylen’s length, sending the human into a rush of groans and thrusts.

He had yet to get a full look at Gaylen’s size, and he should have assumed he would be proportional.  Gaylen was quite a bit taller than the elf.  Darrian soothed his fingers along the length, over the dripping tip, rubbing the pre-cum over the head.  He closed his hand around the girth and pumped in rhythm to his own desperate movements.  Gaylen breathed hard in his sensitive ears, stubble rubbing against Darrian's smooth skin.

Gaylen harshly pushed Darrian back, grabbing his slim wrist hard enough that the bones shifted.  "Not like this."  His voice was heavy.  "I-I want..."

Darrian pushed himself up to a sitting position, letting go of Gaylen and scanning the room.  He hadn't been all together on the trip up to the bedroom, having been thrown unceremoniously over Gaylen’s shoulder as he had loudly thanked the dwarven bartender for being his wingman.  He spotted his pack against the wall by the table his armor had been piled upon.

Darrian slipped off the bed and stumbled over to his pack.  His head spun rapidly, forcing him to pause.  Still drunk.  Pulling the rucksack apart, he found the case of leather burnish.

Gaylen stroked himself in Darrian's absence.  When the elf reached the bed, the human sat up, pulling the elf flush against him, both of them on their knees.  He took the buff out of Darrian's hands as he nibbled at Darrian's ear again.  Thick arms circled around him as the lid popped off.  Darrian spread his legs apart, leaning against Gaylen as he felt slick fingers by his entrance.

The first intrusion was uncomfortable.  It always was.  Darrian forced himself to stay relaxed.  The finger bobbed in and out as Darrian grabbed himself, focusing on his own hand and Gaylen’s tongue running across his lobe.  He bit onto Gaylen’s shoulder, sucking to help him relax.  Another finger entered, scissoring Darrian open.  Gaylen held him closer, trailing his tongue down Darrian's neck.

And he crooked his fingers.

A broken cry left Darrian, clinging onto Gaylen, breathing in Gaylen’s smell, sweat and musk.  Gaylen paused his fingers.  With a snarl, Darrian rocked back onto the digits, trying to hit that spot again.  The human seemed to get the hint, pressing back into him.  Darrian clung onto Gaylen’s back, feeling his shoulder muscles as he worked the elf loose.  He could taste metal as he broke skin.  Eyes lidded, legs shaking, and breath ragged, Darrian could no longer tell how many fingers Gaylen had plunged into him.

When Gaylen pulled his fingers loose, Darrian quickly dragged the larger man on top of him.  He spread his legs around Gaylen’s hips, arching his own up.  Gaylen quickly slathered more buff onto his member and placed himself at Darrian’s entrance.

And stopped.

He was over top of Darrian, blue eyes staring at him, arms on either side of the elf’s head.  Darrian was too warm, too dizzy for this to be stopping.  He wiggled his hips.

“I've never done this before,” Gaylen choked out.

“I mean, I’ve never done it with a man,” Gaylen blurted out.  “I mean, I’ve messed around with one.  Back in the guard.  But we never got this far.  I just...”

Darrian smiled.  “You are doing fine so far.”

Gaylen leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together, his blond hair like a curtain around their faces.  “I.... I just.... Darrian...”

“Gaylen, you better fuck me right now or I will trample you over with a horse in the morning.”

Gaylen laughed a little, putting his face in the nape and Darrian’s neck, inhaling deeply.  He nodded before thrusting forward.

Both of them groaned.  Darrian felt full and stretched, but not pained.  Gaylen set a slow pace, pushing in, pulling out.  One hand stroked Darrian's hair.  The other caressed his side.  Gaylen peppered light kisses at his temple.

It was too gentle.

“I will not break,” Darrian huffed.

“What...”

Darrian hooked his ankles together around Gaylen, pulling up hard and sharp.  The human gasped and sputtered, clinging to the elf.

“I am not made of glass and I do not need codling,” Darrian hissed.

"But..."  Gaylen ran a hand down Darrian’s chest to the long ridge that ran diagonally across his torso, a jagged pink line cutting from shoulder to hip bone.  It wasn’t fully healed yet, and it would scar.  Darrian didn’t like remembering he had the mark, a constant reminder of how he had almost died.  He barely knew Gaylen for a full day at that point, and the man had still been there to help him, apparently putting his own life in danger to bandage up the fallen ranger.

Now that Darrian was thinking of it, the healing gash itched a little.

“It is fine,” Darrian said.  “I can take it.”

“Darrian,” Gaylen whispered.  His brows sank back, blue eyes sad.  His concern was touching but...

Darrian thrusted up hard.  Gaylen hissed and shuttered.  Darrian continued his assault, using his legs around Gaylen's hips and his own elbows on the mattress for leverage.  Gaylen groaned and twitched above him.  The elf wondered if he should flip Gaylen and just ride him.

And then Gaylen began to reciprocate.  He began to match the hard pace that Darrian had set.  Gaylen found the angle that brushed over Darrian’s sweet spot. He gripped Darrian's hips to control the rhythm.  Darrian closed his eyes, leaning his head back.  Tremors passed over his body, pressure building in his gut.  He let the occasional moan pass by his lips.  Head spinning, he let Gaylen's searing body be his entire world.

Gaylen suddenly grabbed Darrian’s legs, wrenching them from around his waist and up over his shoulders.  The sudden movement forced Darrian to slip from his elbows and flat onto his back.  He cursed in his native tongue.  Everything was feverishly hot, being folded so and with Gaylen so close.  Skin smacked skin.  The new position allowed Gaylen to hit the elf’s need more directly, causing Darrian to gasp and whine and shiver.  The wound on his chest now pulsed.  Moving a hand to his stomach, he couldn’t tell if the liquid building there was sweat or seepage.  Or both.

Gaylen’s sharp gaze cut through Darrian.  He hissed as he pounded them back and forth.  Everything was sticky and smelled of sweat and booze.  Darrian reached lower, pumping himself in time to their undulations.  His whole body started quaking, voice wrecked, eyes unfocused, hand jerked around his length, legs trembled around Gaylen.

Pressure erupted as he came, spending himself across his chest.  He cried out, Gaylen riding him through his orgasm, kissing his neck.  His ears rung.  Shots of pleasure passed through every spasm.  He could make out Gaylen whispering to him, but Darrian couldn’t register the words.  He bucked and sighed, letting the sensation flood his body and slowly dissipate.

Darrian pushed at Gaylen, making him pull out, preventing him from causing more friction to his now overly sensitive insides.  Gaylen gave a silent sob, but followed Darrian’s lead.  As drained as Darrian felt, he took a few breaths and sat up, untangling his limbs from Gaylen.  He wrapped his thin hand around Gaylen’s manhood, red, slick, and leaking.  Darrian pumped him and Gaylen thrusted, leaning around Darrian.  He made unintelligible noises as Darrian bit and sucked his hard, salty nipples.

It didn’t take long for him to go over the edge.  He yelled for the elf as he shot his seed onto Darrian’s chest.  The human shook, hands buried in Darrian’s hair, close to hyperventilating.

In a shuddering heap, Gaylen collapsed beside Darrian on the bed, one hand still in the elf's lap.  The man was covered in sweat, his face flushed, blond hair disheveled.  Darrian smiled.  He probably looked just as spent.

Looking down at himself, he could see that he needed a bath.  He felt like he needed a bath, warm and sticky.  He was drenched in his and Gaylen's semen and seepage from his wound.  Hopefully it wouldn't get infected.

Reluctantly, Darrian slipped off the bed to find something to clean off with.  He found a spare blanket crumpled at the foot of the bed.  He used it to wipe off his chest.  The room spun as he moved around, most likely a mixture of sex and alcohol.  He was probably going to have a miserable hang over in the morning.  Maybe he should go find water.  But that meant leaving the room, which meant putting pants on, both activities Darrian felt too exhausted to do.

So he crawled back into bed instead.

He pulled the last blanket over both himself and Gaylen as the human pulled him close enough to lay his arm over Darrian’s chest in a half hug.  Darrian glanced over at his bed partner.  He had a sweet smile, eyes closed.  The elf wrapped a hand around the larger one on his shoulder.  He didn’t want to think about tomorrow.  Orcs.  Zombies.  Their companions.  The long trip ahead of them.  The implications of what they had just done.  They'd probably would have to talk about it eventually.  Gaylen seemed like the kind of man who would want to know where their relationship stood.  But for now, Darrian just enjoyed the weight on his chest and the smell of sex and Gaylen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear D&D buddies, sorry it took me so long to finish this.  
> I'm not looking for any constructive criticism, but if anyone sees any misspelling and/or grammatical errors, I'm willing to fix those.


End file.
